


Master Branch Chief

by Frisky_Tisky (kistytac)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, maid kink, role play kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kistytac/pseuds/Frisky_Tisky
Summary: Faba decides to take you shopping, but his tastes become apparent very quickly. And once you get home, he's putting you right to work.





	Master Branch Chief

**Author's Note:**

> Drowned_Ophelia made me do this lmao
> 
> No but really. I've been writing this for her for a while, and I finally completed it, but it seemed a shame not to share it with the rest of the world. So.... enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this is my first explicit porn fic, so forgive me if it's awkward or anything! ><

“B-Branch Chief?” you called out shyly, as you examined yourself in the changing room mirror. You had let Faba pick out some clothing for you as you had wandered through the store with him, since he was going to be the one paying for all of it. Although he had told you not to worry about cost, you couldn’t help but feel more comfortable with letting him take the lead, not wanting to risk accidentally crossing a line by asking for something you couldn’t have.

As a result, the items he had chosen for you, when put together, called to mind a French Maid outfit.

The black, sleeveless, Lolita-style dress only fell to about mid-thigh on you, but the frilly, built-in petticoat underneath flared it out to the point that it gave the illusion of being even shorter. A white, frilled apron was tied at your waist, and you wore a white, short-sleeved blouse underneath, buttoned up to the neck in an attempt to counter the exposure the rest of the outfit gave. There was a black bow at the neck, as if to tie the whole thing together.

When Faba drew back the curtain to peek into your dressing room, he stopped dead the moment he saw you. You watched his reflection in the mirror as his eyes slowly went up and down your body, taking you in.

He pushed the curtain aside without drawing it back, so that when it fell again it was still shielding the two of you from the view of the rest of the store. You turned to face him as he stepped up to you, stroking his goatee as he examined you from the front.

“I’m not sure about this,” he said, gesturing to the buttons on your blouse, “It would look much better if it were opened.”

You blushed, looking away from his scrutinizing gaze. You didn’t want to risk voicing your argument to him. Not because you were frightened, but because he was technically your boss, and you didn’t feel as if you had the authority.

The next thing you were aware of were his hands deftly undoing the buttons of your blouse, exposing your neck down to your cleavage. You watched as Faba stood back, crossing his arms as he admired you, an approving smile gracing his face. You looked away again, your heart pounding wildly at the sight of his admiring expression.

“Yes,” he said after a moment, his smile spreading into a full, lustful grin, “yes, this is perfect.”

Your breath hitched as he reached out to run a single finger along your collar bone. You shivered as he trailed it down the center of your chest, along your sternum, and down just far enough between your breasts to hook onto the low collar of your dress. He pulled you flush against him, his other hand moving to the small of your back to press you closer to him. You could feel the bulge growing in his pants as he ran his hand up your back and to your neck. He pulled your face up to his, and you moaned softly as your lips met. He tightened his arms around you in response, deepening your kiss. You were just about to risk parting your lips in invitation before he suddenly pulled away from you.

“You change out of that, now, and we’ll make our purchases,” He said, sounding a little breathless. You swallowed thickly as you nodded, watching him slip out of the dressing room without pulling the curtain back any more than necessary.

As you changed out of the clothes, you couldn’t resist running your own fingers along the line that Faba had just traced on your skin, shivering slightly at the memory. With any hope, he would be tracing the same line with his lips very soon…

 

Once back in Faba’s quarters at Aether Paradise, you wasted very little time in changing into your new outfit. The Branch Chief had a few matters of business to take care of, though he promised you he wouldn’t be very long. So as you admired your reflection in the mirrored door of the bedroom closet, you traced your fingers along your collarbone again, shivering at the memory of his touch.

You wore the undershirt unbuttoned down to your chest, as he had requested, and had pushed your breasts up as much as you could manage, trying to give as much of a teasing glimpse of them as possible. He had also bought you a couple of extra accessories to wear with the outfit, including a frilly white headband that you’d used to push your hair back out of your face, and a pair of thigh-high white stockings, complete with garters. He’d also bought you a shiny new pair of modestly heeled black Mary Janes, completing the look.

You twirled around, feeling the skirt and petticoat swirl around your legs. You thought that you looked pretty cute, all things considered. But still, you couldn’t help but be a little nervous that Faba might not like the look now that the whole thing was together.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened, and Faba marched in, looking positively irritated. He was muttering angrily under his breath, and didn’t even look at you as he furiously flipped through some pages of paper on a clipboard.

You stood there, feeling a little awkward as Faba bustled around the room, seemingly not even noticing you. Every now and then his grumbles would burst into angry swear, and it was several minutes before you finally cleared your throat and gained his attention.

Suddenly, he looked up at you. Your eyes locked, and you stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Before you knew what was happening, he had strode up to you, taken your face in both of his hands, and kissed you hungrily. He pushed his tongue between your lips without prompting, but you obliged him, just as hungry for him as he was for you.

Moments later, his hands were making their way down your body, coming to a stop on your waist. He pulled you flush against him once again, and pulled away from your kiss to gaze down at your body. You watched his eyes make their way from yours, down your face, to your exposed chest, and then right down your shirt. You watched the grin blossom on his face before he bent down and placed a kiss between your breasts, causing you to emit a squeak of pleasure at the soft sensation of his lips on your skin. He peeked up at you from his spot, and grinned again.

“This is, without a doubt, the best thing to come back to after an infuriating afternoon of dealing with incompetent coworkers…” He sounded breathless again, and you responded by reaching a hand up and running it through his short hair. He closed his eyes and buried his face into your chest again, inhaling deeply.

“Nngh… Branch Chief…” You whimpered, shivering as you felt his goatee brushing against your breasts as he kissed your chest again. Then, suddenly, he began to drag his tongue along your skin, tasting you. You gasped when you felt him bite down, and then begin to suck at the spot. You cried out as he bit down even harder, still sucking and licking at your skin as vigorously as he could before detaching and gently kissing it.

When he finally pulled away, he was smiling down at you, his eyes on the vibrant mark he’d left.

“An excellent piece of work, as usual,” he congratulated himself, then finally let go of you. He took a step away from you to look you up and down, a hand reaching up to smooth his goatee down as he did so. You noticed his eyes pause on a few key places: The tops of your stockings, your garters, the hem of your dress, and, of course, the mark he had just left in the middle of your chest. An appreciative grin came over his face, and you looked down at your hands as you felt your insides begin to twist with desire.

“Of course, Branch Chief Faba,” you agreed, your voice soft and high-pitched with nervousness. Despite the fact that the two of you had been lovers for some time now, that didn’t change your supervisor-subordinate dynamic.

He flashed a grin at you, then turned on his heel and picked the clipboard back up from where he had placed it.

“If you don’t mind, my dear,” He said, flipping through the pages once again, “Would you please reorganize the clutter around this room? It’s absolutely distracting me from my work.”

For a moment, you were slightly taken aback. Yes, Faba was your boss, but personal chores were definitely not in your job description. You opened your mouth, intending to say something, when he glanced back at you over his shoulder.

“As my personal maid,” He added, a grin creeping onto his face, “it would only be appropriate, correct?”

He turned back to his clipboard, humming softly to himself while you felt your face begin to burn. He was playing with you now, you could tell. Your gut was fluttering at the idea of this being part of your foreplay, and you swallowed thickly.

“Of course, Branch Chief-” you stopped yourself, reconsidering your word choice before continuing, “ _Master_ Faba…”

You noticed his whole body go rigid from behind. He didn’t turn back to look at you, but from the way he was staring holes into his clipboard, rather than actually reading the contents of the papers it held, you knew he was having a reaction to your change in address.

Without another word, you turned to busy yourself with Faba’s desk first. There were papers scattered all over the surface, completely disorganized. The stress of the most recent project had been giving him little energy to do the basic organization that he normally would have kept up, so you decided to tend to that first, sorting through the papers and stacking them in some semblance of order for him.

You allowed yourself a peek over at him every once in a while, and whenever you did, you would see his eyes just flicking back to his clipboard. It made you smile, knowing that you really were something of a distraction like this, and as you slowly bent over to pick up some discarded papers on the ground, you made sure that Faba could get an eyeful up your skirt.

You had just moved on to begin to straighten the sheets and covers of the bed when you suddenly felt Faba’s arms wrap around you from behind.

“That didn’t take very long,” you hummed, leaning back into him. You felt one arm tighten around your waist, while the other one trailed down to play with the hem of your skirt.

“That’s because you caught me a little… shall we say, off-guard?” His voice was a low growl in your ear, and you shivered as you felt his gloved hand stroke a line up the skin of your thigh. You held in a gasp at the sensation.

“W-well,” you started, swallowing thickly as you gently placed a hand on the mark he’d just left on your chest, “if I’m your maid today, doesn’t that make you my master?”

Suddenly, he turned you around in his arms, staring down at you with the same lustful grin he’d had earlier.

“Indeed it does, my dear,” he whispered breathily, before brushing your hair away from your neck and leaning down to gently kiss at your skin. You let out a gasp, and felt him growl against your neck in response. His teeth grazed against your skin softly before biting down again, harder than before, sucking at you hungrily. When he released, he licked the spot softly before giving it a gentle kiss and pulling away once more.

You watched him with burning cheeks as he looked you up and down once again, then leaned in to give you a surprisingly soft kiss on your lips before drawing away from you entirely. You looked up at him, a little confused at his sudden halt, but he just continued smirking at you, twirling his goatee in his nimble fingers.

“Back to what you were doing, then,” he said, nodding at the bed. You blinked in confusion before you realized where there was leading, and suddenly felt your heart leap into your throat. Quickly, you turned back around and set about straightening the sheets and pillows properly, hearing Faba shuffling behind you all the while.

Once you were satisfied with your job, you turned around, standing up straight and gently clasping your hands in front of you, doing your best to look like a proper maid. Faba had his back to you, having hung up his coat on the hook near the door and removed his shoes. He was in the process of taking off his green turtle neck when you spoke up again.

“All done, Master Faba!” You announced, and you noticed him go rigid again as he paused in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head. After a moment’s hesitation, however, he continued what he was doing before turning back to face you.

You felt your chest lurch when you noticed his critical gaze at the bed behind you. You turned to look at it yourself, wondering what you had done wrong. When you looked back to Faba, he was crossing the room toward you until he stopped just in front of you, so close that you could smell the scent of his soap still lingering on his skin from his morning shower.

“That far corner isn’t tucked in properly,” he said in a serious voice, pointing the corner he meant. You looked over to where he was talking about, and noticed the comforter was wrinkled in that spot.

“Ah, right… Sorry, Master Faba…” you said softly, turning around and leaning over the bed to straighten it out.

No sooner had you bent over, however, then you felt Faba’s hands suddenly push under your skirt to grab at your hips. You yelped and straightened up automatically, backing up into him. You became immediately aware of his erect cock pressing against your lower back, and you heard him chuckle behind you before placing a soft kiss on top of your head.

“Nervous, are we?” he hummed, as you felt his hands slide down your outer thighs. You bit your lip as he did so, feeling the heat between your legs continue to blossom with each movement.

“I-I…” You were at a loss for words, and when you felt him hook an index finger around your garter and begin to trace it back up toward your panties, you couldn’t hold back a loud, eager whimper.

Behind you, Faba drew a sharp breath. His other arm was wrapping around your waist now, holding you flush against his bare chest as he continued to draw his finger up your thigh. You let out another whimper as you felt him trace over the lacy hemline to your covered pussy, where he slowly began to drag his fingers down the length of your slit, pushing into you gently, soaking your panties through.

“Ah… excited, rather,” He breathed into your ear, making your own breath hitch, “As am I.”

You felt his cock twitch against you through the fabric of your dress, as if to confirm his statement. He continued rubbing you through your panties as his other hand began to explore up your torso. He took a moment to run his hand slowly over your covered breasts, before his fingers found their way to your exposed chest.

You gasped when you felt him press gently on the mark he’d left there, and felt him chuckle behind you.

“I love finding new ways to see how sensitive you are…” He said in a low voice, taking a moment to press on your clit with his other hand as he spoke, causing you to moan audibly. He laughed again as his fingers on your chest dove into your shirt to grab at your breast, squeezing it gently. You couldn’t help but squirm under his touch, your hips grinding into his hand below while you tried to arch your back into his grasp on your chest.

“M-master Faba… Please…” You squeaked out, and felt his cock twitch against you again. You reached up with both hands to touch his hand through the fabric of your dress. You felt his grip tighten slightly, then release, and he slowly dragged his fingers back over your skin, pausing for just a moment to gently pinch your nipple.

“You are certainly eager,” he growled, pulling his hand out of your shirt and removing his other hand from between your legs to turn you around in his arms once more, looking down at you with a flushed face. So he had been as affected by all of this as you after all.

Suddenly, he was pushing you backwards, until your knees hit the bed behind you. With a hand on your shoulder, he pushed you down gently until you were laying back on the bed, your hips at the edge. For a moment, Faba stood over you, grinning down as he twirled his goatee with the same fingers he had just been stroking your pussy with.

“You look positively delicious right now, I must say,” He said softly as he sunk to his knees, “I simply must see how you taste…”

You tried to prop yourself up on your elbows to watch Faba as he grabbed your thighs, spreading your legs apart. But your fluffy dress blocked most of your view, and as Faba leaned in and released a slow, warm breath over your covered pussy, you couldn’t see him anymore.

You squirmed, moaning at the sensation, and you heard him chuckle. You felt him press a finger against your slit again, slowly tracing it up and down. You tried to shift your hips to get him to move his finger past the barrier of your underwear, but he responded by moving his other hand to your hip, holding it in place.

“You have to be patient, darling,” He said softly, and you were surprised to feel his lips were moving against your panties. The soft feeling was almost overwhelming, and you couldn’t hold back your voice.

“M-master… P-please… I-I’m begging you, please t-touch me…” You squeaked out in a voice that you feared sounded too whiny to be a turn-on. Faba surprised you, however, when with a growl, he moved his fingers to swiftly undo your garters, pushing your tights down slightly and kissing hungrily at your thigh. You could feel him bite down and begin sucking at your skin again, but it wasn’t long until he was slowly moving up your thigh, trailing kisses along every inch.

When he met your panty line, however, he stopped suddenly. You began to squirm after a moment of his stillness.

“W-why did you stop?” You whined, wriggling your hips a little in anticipation.

“Why did you stop begging your master to please you?” He challenged you right back in a soft voice. You swallowed thickly as you felt him pull your underwear to the side, exposing your wet pussy to the cool air.

“Please, Master Faba!” You whined, a little louder than you intended, “I-I need this! I need you! Please!”

“That’s more like it,” Faba growled, and you gasped as you felt his warm mouth suddenly on your clit. He gently sucked at it, and you swore you saw stars. He didn’t stay like that very long however, releasing you to lick at it softly for a moment before gradually making his way down your slit. You gasped when you felt his mouth at your entrance, and when he pressed his lips flush against yours, you couldn’t stop yourself from crying out in pleasure.

This seemed to please him, because he began to kiss you even more eagerly. You felt his tongue flick across your entrance a couple of times before finally diving in, and you had to clap a hand over your mouth to muffle your shriek. He lapped at your walls, trying to taste as much of you as possible, moaning softly all the while.

Finally, he pulled away from you for a moment, catching his breath. He stood back just enough to look at your face, and you could see how his own was deeply flushed.

“Do you want me to make you come?” He asked you. You swallowed thickly, and nodded your head, unable to form words properly.

“Then say it.” He said, putting all of his authority into his demand. He hooked a finger into the top of your panties, tugging at them slightly. You had little choice.

“B-branch Chief… M-master… Faba…” You were panting, and your voice was shaking as you begged him, “Please… Please make me come…”

He broke out into a wide grin and pulled your panties all the way off, diving between your legs again, and licking a long stripe along you before coming to a stop at your clit. You whimpered a little in anticipation, waiting for him to close his mouth on you again, when you suddenly felt him spread your entrance with his fingers.

You felt one finger enter you with ease, while he took your clitoris between his lips. As you began to squirm in pleasure again, he slipped another finger into you and you gasped as you felt him curl both fingers against the front of your inner wall and begin thrusting at the spot rhythmically. He started slowly at first, pressing your g-spot lightly, but with each thrust he pressed a little harder, and you could feel the pleasure begin to build up from a much deeper place within you. Meanwhile, he’d begun sucking at your clit, alternating between his lips and his tongue as he began to match the movements of his mouth with those of his fingers.

It didn’t take much longer for you to come. You clapped your hands over your mouth to muffle the scream that you couldn’t hold back, and when Faba finally pulled away, you were still riding the final waves of your orgasm.

As Faba straightened up to stand over you, he was grinning widely. You stared up at him through half-lidded eyes, a bit exhausted from the intensity. He reached a hand up to straighten his goatee, which had become rather mussed. You smiled, knowing how rare of a sight that was, and that you were the only one privy to it.

“Well,” Faba started, all of the authority back in his voice, “Do you think that has sufficiently prepared you to satisfy your master?”

“Huh?” You asked, blinking as you began to sit back up. Faba did not so much frown at you as assume the expectant look of a boss who had come across one of his employees slacking. He gestured toward his crotch and you noticed the bulge in his pants that he had yet to take off.

“A-ah!” You exclaimed, scrambling off of the bed and stepping up to him, “M-my apologies… Master Faba…”

“Hmph. Show me your apology, then,” Faba scoffed, and you nodded.

“Yes, sir,” You said softly, sinking to your knees in front of him, “It’s just… that orgasm was so amazing, Branch Chief.”

Your hands were still shaking slightly as you undid his pants, and began to pull them down Faba’s long legs. When you looked back up at him, he was staring down at you with a curious expression that told you that you had caught him off-guard yet again.

Suddenly feeling somewhat shy at his hungry expression, you turned your attention back to his cock, outlined against his green boxer-briefs. You ran your hand up the length and felt it twitch under your fingers. When you reached the tip, which was already near the top hem of his underwear, you ran your fingers in a circle over it, hearing him growl softly above you in response.

With both hands, you grabbed his underwear and pulled them down, freeing his long, hard cock. He stepped out of his clothes as you reached up and took his dick in one of your hands, slowly running it up and down the length of his shaft. You heard him inhale deeply, and you dared a peek up at him to find him still staring at you. When your eyes met, he smiled and reached an arm down to caress your cheek kindly, and you closed your eyes and leaned into the touch for a moment before turning back to take his head in your mouth.

You heard him hiss softly as his hand reached around to the back of your head and he tangled his fingers in your hair. You moaned around him as you brought more of him into your mouth, and you could feel him already trying to push you farther down. You pushed your head back against his hand and instantly felt him ease up, though you did notice his grip on your hair tighten.

You began to bob your head up and down along him, moving your hand along with your head so that his whole length was being paid proper attention. You pressed your tongue along the underside of his dick as you moved, and this time you heard him moan from above you. With your free hand, you reached up to gently cradle his balls, softly caressing them while you sucked at his dick.

Before long, however, you felt him tugging at your hair, pulling you away from him. You let him do so, his dick making a soft _pop_ against your cheek as it slid out. You looked up at Faba, your mouth still hanging open slightly, and your eyes half-lidded, and you saw that his own seemed to be burning with more desire than you had ever seen in them before.

“Get back on the bed,” he commanded you, pulling you more than helping you to your feet. He all but pushed you backwards into the bed, crawling on top of you and reaching for the drawer of his night stand. He opened it and pulled out a foil packet that he tore open with his teeth before rolling the condom down the length of his long shaft. He was moving frantically, as if he couldn’t wait and spread your legs a little wider for him in invitation. You watched him as he reached down to run his hands up your legs, over your thighs and up past the hem of your skirt. When he came to your hips, he grabbed them tightly and pulled you up against his before leaning over you.

“Do you want your master to fuck you?” He growled, taking himself in one hand as he continued holding onto you with the other, his fingers digging into your soft skin. You swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Say. It.” Faba’s voice was low and you could hear a slight quiver to it. You could tell he was having an extremely hard time holding back, but still he was demanding you to beg him for what he knew you both craved.

“Please! M-master Faba! F-fuck m-!” You couldn’t even finish your sentence before his mouth was on yours, and you could feel him pressing his head to your entrance. Slowly, he pushed into you, and you gasped into his mouth. He filled you up, inch by inch, and finally came to a stop once he was completely buried inside of you. You could feel his head pushing into the very back, and yet he still seemed to be trying to force himself even deeper. You clung to him, shivering at the sensation of his warm, hard dick completely filling you, and whimpered into his mouth. He kept you like that for a moment, wrapping one of his arms around you before starting to pull out, moving as slowly as ever.

“Every… single part of you…” Faba whispered, putting his mouth to your ear now as he continued pushing in and out of you at the same deliciously agonizing pace, “Is so… so beautiful…”

“M-Master…” You whined, beginning to rock your own hips in time with his thrusts. He matched your movements and pulled your body closer to his. He was panting heavily in your ear now, and was starting to speed up slightly.

“You’re… So… Perfect…” Faba was muttering with each thrust, gradually adding more and more force each time, “And… You’re… All… Mine…!”

“Y-Yes!” You cried out, digging your fingertips into his back as he began to fuck you harder and harder, “I-I’m all yours Master F-Faba!”

Faba began kissing at your neck hungrily, sloppily, as he began to lose control of himself. This side of him was probably your favorite, not just because of what you were doing whenever you saw it, but also because it was the complete opposite of his usual demeanor, and it was something that only you would ever get to see.

You couldn’t help making small noises with each thrust, crying out louder and louder as he went on, holding onto him as tightly as possible.

“I-I’m all yours! T-to do with a-as you please!” you began to babble, starting to get carried away yourself now, “Please! M-master! F-fuck me, I-I… I need your come Master, please!”

That was it for Faba. He jerked inside of you, and you could feel his muscles tense in your arms as he finally orgasmed. He made a couple of quick, sloppy thrusts as he cried out your name in a strained voice, before finally collapsing on top of you, breathing heavily. You hugged him tightly and ran one of your hands up his back to tangle your fingers in his hair again.

You laid together like that for a moment while he caught his breath, gently kissing your neck and cheek. You twirled his hair in your fingers as you gently traced patterns on his back with your other hand. After a short while, he finally pulled himself out of you, and rolled over onto his back.

You looked over at him, still breathing heavily, his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips. You smiled yourself and sat up, reaching over to pull his condom off. Faba’s eyes snapped open and he sat up as well, reaching out to stop you.

“Y-you don’t have to-” You gently pushed his hands away as you slid the condom off and rolled off the bed to throw it in the trash. You grabbed a tissue from his desk before turning around and making your way over to him.

“Thank you for coming inside of me, Master,” You said as you strode back up to the bed, placing your hand on his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. He inhaled sharply and kissed you back deeply, reaching up to tangle one of his own hands in your hair this time.

When the two of you parted, you leaned over to help clean him up with the tissue, and he watched you with a smile.

“You’ve pleased your master well,” He sighed when you finally pulled your hand away, gazing at you with sleepy, half-lidded eyes, “but we’ll see how you handle tomorrow’s duties.”

He smirked at you, causing you to blush a little, before he yawned and laid back down, quickly falling asleep. He really wanted to do this again tomorrow? Well… who were you to turn down a demand from your master?

You smiled as you watched him sleep for a moment before turning to remove your rather mussed outfit. You climbed back into bed naked, and cuddled up to Faba, ready to give him a new surprise when he woke up from his nap.


End file.
